Pink and Red Roses
by Frosty Pickle Juice
Summary: Jinx can't seem to forget about the mysterious boy who ran in and out of her life. He gave her things to think about, like if being a villian is really the right path. JinxKF Not as onesided as summary makes out to be. The time between Lightspeed and Tita
1. Chapter 1

This is basically dealing with the period of time between "Lightspeed" and "Titans Together"

I own nothing but my overactive imagination and my own personal feelings. If I owned the Teen Titans, Raven and Beastboy would have been together for a LONG time now. Same goes with Robin and Starfire...and Jinx would never have been paired with Cyborg at all...yeah.

Enjoy!

* * *

A/N: The title stands for something, and if you figure out what, I'll give you a virtual cookie. Won't that be fun!

* * *

"We're gonna go rob the pizza place, you want to come?" it was SeeMore. Jinx sighed and shook her head "I'm not really in the mood." SeeMore glanced down at her. "Madame Rouge still bothering you?" Jinx jumped, he was a little too close to the mark. "Pretty much." SeeMore put his hands in his pockets and turned away "See you when we get back." Jinx just nodded. When she heard the front door slam, she closed her eyes. After about a minute, the silence got to her. Leaping up with a groan of annoyance, she grabbed a jacket and went outside. 

Somehow, she ended up at the park. Seeing the little kids on the swings almost made her smile. As she continued walking deeper into the park, the vegetation got higher and the people got less frequent. Seeing a bench, she sat down on it. Soon she had her head in her hands, a tear rolled down her face and she didn't even notice to wipe it away.

She heard the leaves on the bush in front of her being blown by wind, but it was a still day. Her heart leapt in her throat and she looked up quickly. No one was there. Jinx looked back at her lap and shook her head at her stupidity. "It was just your imagination, you silly girl! You can't really think -" a red and yellow blur passed in and out of her peripheral vision, so fast she thought it was a trick of the light. But she stopped and looked up, silenced. Not caring if she looked like an idiot or if she was wrong, she said "I know you're there Kid Flash. Stop hiding." When there was no answer, her heart sunk back to her stomach.

Suddenly, Kid Flash was right in front of her. She jumped, cursing herself. He grinned at her, even as his heart leapt unexpectedly. He was shocked for a moment. He had no clue that seeing her again would do that to his stomach. Shaking it off he said "Where're your little cronies? Waiting so they can ambush me again?" Jinx rolled her eyes. "What would we do with you? In case you forgot, I let you go." He looked at the ground ad whispered "No, I didn't forget."

They both stood there uncomfortably and it dawned on Jinx that it felt like she was on some first date with someone and they had run out of things to say. Blushing at the thought, she shook her head. "Why did you follow me here, anyway?" Kid Flash laughed "Why would I be following you?" Jinx stood up. "Maybe you were going to try to convert me again." Kid Flash shook his head "No, I'm not that dumb." She glanced at him with a look that obviously said _'Yeah, you are.' _

Kid Flash said "I wasn't following you; I merely saw were you were going and tagged along." She rolled her eyes. "So why did you do that?" His shoulders slumped. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but couldn't find words to say it. Biting his lip he said "I don't know." For some reason, that confession made her heart do weird little things in her stomach again. He looked at the ground, scrunching up his eyebrows. _Why **did**_ _I follow her?_ He shook his head free of the thought that popped up, passing it off as impossible.

"So if you don't know why you followed me, you're not going to convert me, and the Hive Five isn't going to jump you, why are you still here?" He looked up into her eyes, and as much as she willed herself to look away, her eyes wouldn't cooperate. "Do you want me to leave, Jinx?" he whispered it, so quiet she could hardly hear him. _Just nod._ She thought._ Just nod and he'll leave me in peace._ But her traitorous neck wouldn't listen to her head anymore. Her heart was in her throat, and it blocked out all the signals from her brain.

His head was pounding, blood drained from it. He watched her carefully, noting the turmoil in her eyes. _If she says yes, I'll leave, and I won't bother her anymore. But I have to know._ Slowly, she twisted her head from side to side.

* * *

I know it's not the longest, but I REALLY wanted to do something that doing in the first chapter would just have screwed up the story. 

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I still don't own the Titans, or Cartoon Network would not be cancelling it.

Any ideas on the title? Hmmmmm? Just put it in your review!

* * *

A/N: (I know, I know, I'm getting annoying.) Anything in italics is a thought.

* * *

His heart leaped with hope. He grinned at her. Her knees immediately gave out and she cursed them even as she began falling. She only fell halfway before he caught her. She gave him a bemused smile. His hands burned like fire to both of them. When he set her on the ground, he didn't step back to an appropriate distance. There was so little distance between them, that they could feel the other one's heat. They blushed and stepped back at the same time, turning away. Trying to control themselves. _Damn, for the fastest boy alive, I sure can't stop blushing quickly._

When they thought they had themselves under control, they turned around. But the sight of her and the fact that she didn't want him to go… He just lost it. Before the thought even had time to be comprehended, he had already acted on it. He was less than a blur as he raced towards her, grabbing her in his arms. He pressed his mouth on hers. She was in a state of shock, and feelings washed over her in waves. Outrage, anger, shock, and….passion? _What the hell is wrong with me? _When he pulled back, he couldn't help but grin. A grin that was soon wiped off his face when she slapped him.

His face and her hand both stung. In the end, her anger had won out over her want to kiss him again. It was just a less complicated feeling, and she knew how to express it. "Sorry." She mumbled, actually meaning it to her surprise. "Are you ok?" _Woah! Since when do **I** care if he's ok?_ He nodded "I'm fine, and I'm the one who should be sorry." She looked at him from the side and grinned, saying "Should be?" He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't really regret doing it." Her heart leapt into her throat, and she tried to push it back down, that stupid thing's gymnastic act was getting annoying.

He laughed and then sobered. "But I am sorry I did it without your permission." He turned away. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done it and it was completely inappropriate" _Liar._ He thought as he turned around, eyes focused on the ground. "And I really am sor-" She jerked his chin up with her hand, now standing right in front of him. "If I kiss you, will you shut up?" She said grinning. He nodded, surprised. She laughed and then leaned forward.

This time, even though she was expecting his lips, she was shocked at how they made her feel. A strange heat pooled in her stomach and she thought she would burst. She'd never felt so giddy in her life. He was going through similar feelings, marveling that she was actually willing to kiss him. He slid his arms around her waist and even when she pulled back, her arms around his neck by now, he didn't let go.

"Jinx?" he said. She looked up at him. "Why did you just kiss me." She grinned "I told you, it was to shut you up." _Lies, you are a disgusting, filthy liar. You wanted to kiss him._ "Is that the only reason?" He asked. She looked up into his eyes, confused. When she saw his eyes, she saw something in them that scared her, some feeling she didn't recognize, or didn't want to. She looked down, blushing. She stepped out of his embrace, feeling cold air all over her, despite her jacket. "I…I don't know." She ran. Not even looking back at him.

In a state of shock, he sat down on the ground, never mind that there was a bench there. Never mind that he should be running after her, demanding she explain herself. But as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. He was scared that she didn't feel the same about him as he did about her. Scared she didn't….like him? Love him? How could he demand an answer from her that he didn't even have? _"I don't know."_ Those words frightened him. Neither of them knew. He didn't know why he had followed her; she didn't know why she had kissed him. What if it's the same reason? _But what if it's not.

* * *

Dunh, dunh, dunh!_

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here you guys go!

I'm glad I'm updating this so much right now, but if I stop updating this frequently, just hit me over the head with an e-mail or something, and I'll try and write the next chapter!

* * *

I own not the Teens of Titans, as I have already said. If I owned them, do you seriously think I wouldn't have just made this like three real episodes?

* * *

She wasn't looking where she was going, but her feet knew the way. She was gasping for air by the time she got back to the Hive Five's headquarters. She had beaten the boys getting back and she went down to her room. She had fixed it since Kid Flash had trashed it….well, ok so she trashed it because of him, but whatever. She saw her notebook of unicorns lying on the table, and thought with a pang of when he had been in here looking at them.

She thought back to the meeting in the park. _Maybe I shouldn't have run away…No, he's the fastest boy alive; he could have caught up with me if he wanted to. So he must not have wanted to._ She shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that; she had sort of left him with mixed messages. _Kissing him then running? No wonder he's not here right now! He probably thinks you hate him._ _But I don't hate him, I…well, I haven't exactly figured out that part yet._ Scrunching her eyes, she sighed and lay down on her bed, flicking off her light.

He rolled over onto his stomach, pounding his pillow in frustration. He couldn't get to sleep. _Maybe I should have run after her._ No! No, no no! She didn't want him following her. _But maybe she thinks that I hate her? _He groaned and rolled over.

The next day, he couldn't get away. Every time he tried, something else was happening, he couldn't stop thinking about Jinx. When he finally had an opportunity, he set out and looked for her immediately. He looked everywhere. He had even looked in her room, without anyone knowing, of course. He finally realized where she had to be, and he hit himself for his stupidity. He zoomed through the park, skidding to a halt where they had been yesterday. He saw her sitting on the bench, unmoving, and went over to her. The night was getting cold and she started shivering. She didn't see him until he was right in front of her.

"You need to get out of this weather." He said. She looked up, surprised. He smiled weakly at her. She looked away. "I don't feel like going back to the Hive Five just now." He held out his hand to her "Did I say anything about you going back there?" She took his hand warily, marveling at the feel of it. He used it to pull her close. "Jinx, yesterday, I know I should have run after you, but I thought you'd want to be alone." She looked up at him.

"I…I did want to be alone….but I didn't….I mean…I don't kn-" He was so tired of hearing that phrase, he wanted to puke. He put a finger on her mouth, quieting her. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Do we really not know something that's so much in front of us?" He shook his head, smiling, as he traced her lips with his fingers. He pulled her chin towards him and kissed her. Was it just him, or every time they kissed did it feel stronger?

When they pulled apart, she said "So, if I'm not going right back to the Hive Five headquarters, where am I going?" He grinned at her and she felt herself go weak. "I say we go someplace for you to get some food." She nodded weakly, still in the crippling grip of his grin. He took her by the arm and they walked out of the park.

They walked into a small restaurant, and sat down. Once they had ordered, Jinx gave Kid Flash a small smile. He was instantly glad he was sitting, because he was sure that otherwise he would have been shortly. "You know, you're really beautiful when you smile." He instantly was shocked that that had come out of his mouth. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm all aflutter now!" she said sarcastically, but she was blushing. He grinned at her, enjoying her blush.

When they had finished eating, Kid Flash said "If you want, I can walk you back to….well, no, not your headquarters." They both laughed. "I could walk you to within a block of there…or something." She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks, that would be nice." They got up and went out the door. When they had walked about a block in the right direction, she started shivering, and he moved closer to her, opening his jacket so she could share it. She took his hand in gratitude, smiling over her shoulder at him.

When they got to a block away from her headquarters, she stopped and turned towards him. "This is where you need to turn around." They smiled shyly at each other. "So I guess this is goodnight, then." Kid Flash said. She nodded. _God, she looks so amazing…_ He only hesitated a second, then lowered his mouth to hers. The moment their lips touched, a feeling not unlike an electric shock passed between them. Jinx clung to his shoulders as if for dear life. When they pulled back, there were stars in their eyes, and fireworks in their hearts.

* * *

This may be the corniest thing I've ever written...oh, well, Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oooh! It's another chapter in the exciting saga of "We Already Know The Outcome"!

But still, even though you know how all romance stories will turn out, it's interesting to see how they get there, right? I know I'm not right, I'm just trying to justify my pathetic excuse for a social life, which none of you have anyway, because otherwise why would you be reading a romance story written by an unknown author and based on a cartoon?

Enjoy!

* * *

I own not the Teen Titans, otherwise the whole of Teen Titans would be PMSing.

* * *

Jinx shook her head for the umpteenth time that night. Trying to get Kid Flash out of her mind. _Its times like this I really wish I had some female friends._ She thought, looking around with disgust at the boys with their video games and sofa cushion forts. She rolled her eyes and stood up, heading for her room. She opened the door and fell promptly on her face. When she looked around, she saw a bouquet of red roses lying on the ground. She hastily stood and grabbed them, looking both ways down the hall before slamming her door shut.

She walked over to her bed, holding the roses in front of her incredulously. She plopped down Indian style and just sat there staring at them. _Just when I thought my night couldn't get any...uh…better? Worse? Damn! I can't even tell how I feel about him breaking into MY room and making me trip! ...over a bouquet of roses…it's so…sweet._

Kid Flash had a hard time sleeping that night. _Were the roses too much? Maybe I ought to have gone with something else……ARGH! Why does it even matter? VILLIAN, VILLIAN, VILLIAN!..._Kid Flash paused, and a tiny voice spoke up. _She could change…_He practically growled at himself._ She wouldn't change for me!_..._But maybe she would._ He rolled over, shaking his head.

Jinx stayed locked in her room the next day, still stunned and confused. None of the other Hive Five members dared to even knock. They had all encountered her while she was PMSing once before and were not tempted to try their luck with that again. Not that she **was** PMSing, but they had a rare moment of wisdom in deciding to leave her alone, nonetheless.

Kid Flash **tried** to leave her alone, he did, honest to Bob. But…..that little plan didn't work out quite so well, he found himself thinking as he vibrated his way into the hallway outside her room. The other members of the Hive Five dared not even be near her room, so they were far away. He knocked on the door and chuckled when he heard her throw something against the door. Instead of leaving, _Like I probably should._ , he vibrated through her wall, making her jump about a foot in the air.

_He looks different in civilian clothes._ She found herself thinking, before remembering that she was supposed to be mad he was here, right. "What are you doing in my room?" He looked over at her, lifting an eyebrow. "I would have thought that would have been obvious." He said, running over to where she had laid the bouquet of roses. He grabbed them up and said "I'm glad you liked the roses, I was worried you'd gotten bored of them." He put them back down and ran over to Jinx, sitting down on the bed. She scrambled up and stood, staring at him. He grinned at her, and she locked her knees._ Damn them!_

"Well, I realized that even though we've kissed……oh, four times now. I've only actually taken you to dinner once, and never on a real date." At the word "date", her heart started doing it's annoying little gymnastic act again, and she tried to ignore what she was coming to believe it meant. She somehow managed to merely smile sarcastically at him and say "Oh, so you think that you just showing up here constitutes as a date?" He shook his head. "No, I was wondering if you were free tonight." She suddenly had trouble breathing as he grinned at her. She couldn't even come up with anything to say other than "Yeah, I guess."

"So…..see you at seven?" he asked. She nodded, then held up a hand. "Wait!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Just what sort of thing is this? Dinner and a movie?" He grinned and shook his head. "Nah, something a little different, just remember to wear a jacket!" She stared at the place he had been seconds ago. Then a thought rarely in her mind popped up. _What am I going to wear?_

_

* * *

_

Thanks to the eight people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Dark-VampireAngel**

**thechickenlittle**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**Shay Bo Bay**

**RoseMage**

**Meiriona**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness**

**Draco Blade**

_

* * *

_Sooo...? I know I insulted you, but does that mean that you 86 people who read the last chapter and didn't review are going to not review again?

Review always, flame if you must.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I took longer than usual to get this up, I had a Mu Alpha Theta competition and I wasn't home!

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Gizmo stared at the look on Jinx's face. "…you're…you're smiling!" Jinx looked at him over her shoulder. "Why so I am." She flashed him a grin, not caring how confused they must all be getting. Billy looked at her and said "Why are you dressed funny?" She was wearing a soft sort of flowy skirt and a shirt and jacket. Her hair was down, and a smile did indeed light her face. "I'm going out tonight." 

They all looked at her funny and Mammoth piped up "You mean, like a date with someone?" She looked at him and her eyes glowed pink briefly, but she calmed herself. "Are you implying I couldn't get one?" Mammoth cowered down. "No!" She grinned. "Yes, like a date." Gizmo was suddenly beside her, like a fly she desperately wanted to swat. "OoOoh!" he grinned wickedly "Who with?" She smiled at him with mock sweetness, looked down at her watch and said "None-ya!" as she sprinted out the door.

Kid Flash paced on the block that they had agreed to meet on, resisting the urge to sprint a few times around the world to let off some energy. He was just starting to be afraid she'd decided to blow him off, when she came walking up the street. He thought that his mouth was going to literally drop open. When she was standing next to him, he shook it off and grinned "Hey." She smiled at him, saying "So what's this huge surprise that you have planned, Kid Flash?"

He grimaced. "Kid Flash sounds so…..well, so like I'm still working. Call me Wally" She smiled at him. "Ok, Wally, so what's this huge surprise that you have planned?" He laughed "That's why it's called a surprise!" She rolled her eyes, mock annoyance apparent on her face. He grinned mischievously at her and grabbed her hand to pull her down the nearest alley. He quickly looked both ways before picking her up and running. Scenery from all around the world flashed past her and she marveled at the experience. _France, Spain, Germany…_She lost track of the countries and just pressed closer to him for warmth, he was right in that she needed a jacket, the wind was cold.

He finally slowed to a stop somewhere near the ocean. She grinned as she noticed a picnic blanket. He smiled at her and walked over to it, still carrying her. He set her on her feet and said "I'll be right back." She smiled "O" He was back, carrying a picnic basket. "k." She rolled her eyes, but she was laughing. They sat down and ate.

When they were done, Kid Flash looked at her worriedly. "Look, Jinx. I really, really enjoy being with you but…." She lowered her eyes. "The villain thing?" She whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement; she had wondered when it was going to come up. "I'm not going to try to change you, Jinx." She looked at him incredulously "Ok, so I am, but not too hard." She looked up at him. "Jinx, if I catch you and the Hive Five stealing again, I have to put you in jail. And I don't want to put you in jail." She felt a little tear rolling down her face, and she wiped it away angrily.

When he saw she was crying, he walked over to her and sat behind her, easing her into his lap. At first she resisted, but not for long. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. She could feel more tears rolling down her face, but she just let them come. She looked up at him "I don't know if I can leave the Hive Five, Wally. It's not easy to leave the closest thing you have ever had to a family." He stroked her back slowly, leaning his head on hers. "It'll be ok, Jinx, we'll figure something out. It will be ok." But neither one of them believed it.

* * *

Thanks to the 12 people who reviewed: 

**thechickenlittle**

**xBytex**

**shadow929  
Shay Bo Bay**

**RoseMage**

**pureangel86**

**lily23**

**aLLgirL112**

**Draco Blade**

**TTfangirl111**

**Meiriona**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness**

* * *

As for the 101 (no I'm not kidding, or exaggerating) who didn't, a mild plaugue upon your house! 

Come on! A three word review is better than none!

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY FOR MY DAD! I could see the grim reaper standing by my computer. I could see all of my word documents flashingbefore my eyes! Then, riding in on his massive brain of super-nerdyness, it's a nerd, it's a hovercar, NO it's my father! Just when the files are going to be swallowed into a virtual blackhole, he reaches into his utility belt and pulls out his super amazing computer program!...sorry, but...HAVING A NERD FOR A DAD ROCKS! ahem...back to the story.

I'm sorry for taking so long, but it is longer than usual, so bonus points?...

R&R

* * *

Kid Flash was pacing so much he thought he might be wearing a hole in the floor. _What am I going to do about this?_ He was stumped. He had told her everything would be fine, but how could he make sure he hadn't lied to her. _So, 1) she doesn't want to leave her "family" 2) she has no where to go 3) she doesn't know yet that she's good. Only three problems. How hard can they be to solve?_ He groaned as he flopped down on his sofa. _Yeah, and world hunger can be solved by genetically producing trees that grow cheese-doodles._

As Jinx walked back to the Hive Five headquarters, she couldn't help wondering what side she was on. _If I'm bad, then going out with him is fraternizing with the enemy. If I'm good…_she groaned_ If I'm good, then going home is fraternizing with the enemy._ She just kept from banging her hand against the nearest wall to relieve some frustration. _Whole building would probably come down._ She thought bitterly.

When she got home, she tried to sneak in, but unfortunately, Gizmo had wired something up to the door. They practically pounced on her. "How was your date?" Gizmo said, putting emphasis on the word 'date' so it sounded like two or three words. She shot him a look of contempt and turned, only to find her way blocked. "Get out of my way." She said, calmly. "Who were you out with?" Billy said. She put her legs shoulder length apart, subtly shifting her posture. In under a second, her hand was glowing pink and pressed up against Billy's neck. "I said, move." Her words dripped ice, so cold that even Kyd Wyked felt like shivering. Billy backed away without a sound, leaving the hallway to her room wide open. She walked calmly down it, turned at her door and said "Thank you." Before slamming it in their faces.

Kid Flash paced around his headquarters. It wasn't big, not even medium sized, but he worked alone, so it worked. He went down a hallway, forgetting why he was there. He knew that there had been the seed of an idea in his head, but he couldn't remember it for the life of him now. He opened every door, hoping to be reminded. _Computer room, extra bathroom, hallway, empty room…_He shrugged and turned away, hoping he'd remember it soon.

In the safety of her own room, she finally let her few tears squeeze out her eyes. She wiped them away, saying out loud. "I'm just tired, I'm only crying because I'm tired." But it sounded like a lie even to her ears. In truth, she didn't know what she was crying about; she had a feeling it had to do with Kid Flash. _No, _she corrected herself_ Wally. _She sighed. _And it doesn't have to do with HIM…well; yes it does, but only in the sense that he's the one who set my mind on this path. Really, going good or staying bad has nothing to do with Wally…not unless I decide I want it to._

If Wally had known that Jinx was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her, he might have been worried. He knew that he should be sleeping at around….oh…4 a.m., _but you know, knowing you should do something is no guarantee you'll do it._ He tossed onto his side, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He had tried counting sheep, but he had stopped at about 612. _Curse my short attention span!_ He shut his eyes, determined to at least rest them, if not himself.

She was restless all the next day, determining that staying in her room again might get suspicious; she got up, but was very relieved when the rest of the team decided that there just wasn't anything worth stealing today. _Why am I relieved that I'm not going to be doing bad? It's not like I'm good._ But a little voice in her head couldn't help but say _…yet._ She growled at it, and it went scampering for a hiding spot, but the fact that it was there at all unnerved her a little, made her a little jumpy. She didn't know whether she wanted him to show up somewhere or not. He had sent a lot of wheels spinning in her head, and she didn't know if she could face him until they were done.

Wally knew that she'd need time to think the whole good/bad thing over before she made her decision, but he just wanted to see her again, hold her again. There was something there, something just beyond his understanding, something he desperately wanted to know, but without her around, he couldn't even begin to try to understand it. He paced around and around his living room. Wondering again why he had bought an entire sofa instead of just an easy chair. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but the only thing consistently coming to mind was Jinx.

Against her better judgment, she had decided to go for a walk. _It's not to find Wally._ She told herself, and laughed aloud at how silly of a thing to say that was. _Of course it is, Jinx, you moron! Why else would you really have gone for a walk?_ She found herself ending up in that section of park where she had first been kissed by Wally. _It seems so long ago now…It's only been a few days, but they packed quite a punch._

She walked around the clearing, occasionally touching trees or bushes. She was thinking very hard, and almost didn't notice when Wally zoomed into the clearing. He stood right next to her and he held her hand. He was marveling at how much calmer he felt, just by being around her. That question he was so nervous to know the answer to, well, it didn't seem as important as just…being near her. She smiled at him over her shoulder. She didn't receive quite the same calming effect; she was still worried, but not as much as she had been.

She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on top of hers. They stood comfortably like that for a few minutes, just soaking up the other one's presence. She turned around, and he instantly wanted to do anything, anything that would take the sad look off of her face. With nothing else coming to mind, he leaned down and kissed her, hoping that it would tell her everything that she needed to hear from him. _That I'll always be there for her, that I'll stand by her forever, that I……I love her?_ His heart leapt into his throat and he suddenly knew the answer to his question, knew what he had needed to be around her to know. _I love her! And I'll never let anything happen to her!_

She accepted his mouth willingly, knowing that he was trying to soothe the wound that she hadn't known he knew she had. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, she couldn't even be surprised, too many other emotions were going on, but the one rising to the surface was the one she was most scared to name, the one that could change things the most. She didn't want to admit it, but that same little part of her that had said "yet" was definitely rejoicing at the revelation that wasn't a revelation. Her heart knew what was going on, but her mind was too scared to admit it.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily, and she buried her face in his chest, letting the tears flow for a reason that she either didn't know, or didn't want to.

* * *

Thanks to my awesome reviewers:

**3musketteers**

**mtm123**

**Dark-VampireAngel**

**RoseMage**

**thechickenlittle**

**Jinxy**

**Meiriona**

**xBytex**

**Draco Blade**

**IceDragonAkina**

**CindyLuWho?**

**sakuradancer3**

**pureangel86**

**shadow929**

**Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are h...**

**Shay Bo Bay**

**TTfangirl111**

* * *

Ok, let's learn math, shall we?

I have 17 reviews. I have 123 hits.

How many people who read this did not review?

If you said 106, you're right.

Come on people! One word! "Good" or "Bad"

I know it can be annoying, but it's not that hard!

So...yeah


	7. Chapter 7

My Beta tester, Zako Lord of Randomnessness, was unavailable when I wanted to post this, but she already saw most of it, so it's ok. It also turns out that I unknowingly "stole" her "inner person" idea from her story _I Hope You like Mustard!_ (P.S. It's also KF/Jinx and I HIGHLY recommend it!)

So...Read, Review, and ENJOY!

* * *

That night, Jinx looked around the Hive Five's HQ, seeing it for the first time as what it really was. "You people…" she trailed off. Turning her head from side to side, she took in the various sofa cushion forts, potato chip bags, soda cans, pizza boxes, and electronic junk. "This is just…sickening." She glared around at them all. "I'm DONE cleaning up after you people! If you want to live like this, then I will by no means stop you!" She twirled and strode back into her room, slamming her door. It was a constant battle, but she had never made this threat before. And _damn_! Did it ever feel good!

She smiled at herself, but wondered _Why in the world am I so willing to antagonize my teammates? I've still got to live with them, right?_

_**"No, not really."**_

Jinx turned back and forth around the room, wondering if she had said that out loud, and who in the world would have heard her anyway.

**_"In here, Bozo."_**

Jinx could have sworn that was coming from…_Who are you and why are you in my head?_

_**"I'm your 'conscience' Jinx…yes, you do have one. I've just never been strong enough before."**_

_Oooook…so, what did you mean by "No, not really."?_

Her conscience sighed. **_"Isn't it obvious? … No, I forgot, you're still listening to your brain and not your heart…Here; let's go easy on ourselves, ok?"_**

Jinx found herself nodding.

**_"You have a choice here, Jinx. You can either stay here, have your teammates annoy you, and have me never shutting up while you commit crimes…Or, you can leave."_**

Jinx looked at herself in the mirror and lifted her hand shakily to her face to brush back a strand of hair. "L-l-leave?"

**_"Leaving gives you new options from every corner, Jinx. I can't say you'd become 'good', mostly because you don't believe it, but you could stop being bad."_**

_I need to think about this._

_**"Oh, I know, but of course, I'm your conscience, what don't I know?"**_

Wally was worried. He was pacing around his head quarters; he just **knew** that there was something he was supposed to be getting about this hallway! _Computer room, extra bathroom, hallway, empty room…empty room, hallway, extra bathroom, computer room…computer room, extra bathroom, hallway, empty room…empty room, hallway, extra bathroom, computer room…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

He slammed his fist into the wall in frustration._ There's _something _I'm missing here!_ He tried a different approach, stopping at every room and looking at it very hard. _Ok, Computer room…nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that it seems like should be important. Extra Bathroom…something here seems like it should be important, but what? I've already taken a shower today! Hallway…no, if it was a different hallway, I wouldn't keep coming back here. Empty room…what could be important about an empty room? It's just there, nothing's in it……nothing's in it…OF COURSE!_

Jinx had been thinking long and hard about it, and reached a decision. _Conscience? Are you there?_

"_**No, I'm off exploring the wild frontier. Yes I'm here! Where else would I be?"**_

_Sorry, I don't know much about you._

"_**Then you don't know much about yourself."**_

_Whatever! I'm trying to talk to you, over here!_

"_**Why? I already know what's going through your mind."**_

_Could I just treat it like you don't, so that I don't go crazier than I obviously am already?_

"_**Fine. Shoot."**_

_I've decided…that I'm going to leave._

"_**Yes."**_

_So now I want to know- _

"**_What to do next."_**

_Yes. When I leave, where do I go?_

"'**_What do I do?' blah, blah, blah."_**

_Yeah…so? Where DO I go?_

"_**You'll have to see what comes along. If you don't know, I don't know…usually."**_

Jinx raised one eyebrow._ What do you know that I don't?_

"_**You really want to know?"**_

_Depends, what's the topic._

"_**Kid Flash."**_

_Hmm…yeah, ok, shoot._

She could feel her conscience shrugging.**_ "You love him."_**

_WHAT!_

"_**You asked."**_

_No way!_

"_**Why in the world would your conscience lie to you?"**_

_I…uh…um._

"**_That's what I thought."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ok, I know it's short, butI wanted to get a chapter up!

Please review! Reviews are the only thing that could make me feel happy tonight I think.(Long story, you DON'T want to know.)

* * *

Thanks to my awesome reviewers:

**GUCIGIRL  
Dark-VampireAngel**

**xBytex**

**lily23**

**SarahC4321**

**willow**

**mtm123**

**DreamSprite**

**3musketteers**

**Shay Bo Bay**

**acosta perez jose ramiro******

**ARavenPoet**

**Meiriona**

**RoseMage**

**thechickenlittle**

**Draco Blade**

**shadow929**

**pureangel86**

**TTfangirl111**

**NemesisMuse**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness

* * *

**

I know, I know, no little sermon about reviewing, but I HOPE you guys get the point! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I have to post a warning for this chapter, so I'm going to make this fast. THANKS TO ALL FOR READING THIS!

* * *

WARNING!  
WARNING!  
This chapter contains highly graphic discriptions of kissing...yeah, I know, but it's more "T" rated than pretty much the rest of my chapters combined, so yeah, just warning you!

* * *

Jinx sat, huddled on her bed, thinking of her new-found understanding of her feelings for Wally. _Who knew love could be so confusing?...well, ok, that was dumb. Everyone who's ever been in love._ She smiled at her thought, envisioning him in her head. She smiled as she remembered that grin, that laugh, those eyes. _It's so real._ She thought._ It's almost like he's in the room!_ She almost fell off the bed when her 'vision' opened his mouth and started talking.

"Hey, Jinx." Kid Flash said, grinning. He had vibrated through her wall moments before. He has been shocked at first by her huge smile, but she looked so amazing, and he had such great news, it was impossible for him not to smile. He walked over and sat on her bed next to her.

She poked his arm. "You're real? Not a vision? How long have you been in here?" He grinned at her. "Not long. Why? Fantasizing about me now, were you?" he asked sarcastically. She blushed deeply, causing his mouth to drop open in shock. She avoided his eyes. "We-ell…kinda." His eyes sparkled and he leaned in and kissed her.

Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he took full possession of her. And she gave it willingly. Knowing what she did now, she didn't so much feel new things as understand the old. His hands worked their way around her waist and her hands slipped around his neck. When his mouth left hers, her hands moved up to his hair. He kissed along her jaw line, and then moved down to her neck. When he gave her a little bite, she gasped, and then almost groaned when he started soothing it with his tongue.

He moved back up her neck and her jaw line, finally stopping on her mouth. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. He relinquished his control and her tongue slid bashfully into his mouth, exploring. She pulled her tongue out and they pulled back, each breathing hard and feeling dazed. She reached out and touched his cheek, and he murmured. "Were your fantasies anything like that?" She laughed and kissed him softly, lingering. "No, nothing like _that_."

She smiled at him, blushing. Then she said. "Ok…now, I _know_ that that couldn't have been your whole plan for coming here." He grinned at her, leaning close. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She bit back a laugh. He straightened, grinning. "But you're right. That was not my _entire_ reason for coming here." She looked at him expectantly. "I found somewhere you could live!" Her mouth dropped open and she laughed. "Somewhere that would let _me_ stay? Ok, this I've got to hear!"

He grinned at her and shrugged. "I'm fairly sure that they aren't going to mind letting you stay." She smiled at him. "But do they know who I am?" He nodded. "Yeah, they know you pretty well." Her eyebrows scrunched together. "It's not the Teen Titans, is it? Because I don't really think that I'd want to do that." He shook his head. "No way! I would _never_ trust Robin or Beast Boy or" He growled slightly "_Cyborg_." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry," she said, whispering in his ear. "I'm _way_ over Cy." He grinned at her and she asked "Ok, so not with the Titans, but they know me? Who with, then?" He smiled at her. "Me."

Her mouth dropped open and she unconsciously shrank back a little, causing the smile to be wiped off of his face. "Listen, Jinx, I've got an extra room, an extra bathroom, plenty of space for whatever you need." She stared at him in disbelief. He went on "And I'm not implying _anything_, Jinx. But this way you won't have to live on your own, and you won't have to find money for rent, and-" He started talking so fast that Jinx couldn't understand him. She was still shocked at his offer, but his argument made sense…at least, the part she had been able to understand. _I admit I feel nervous about sharing an apartment with him, but I mean…1) he already said that he wasn't implying anything. 2) It's not like our relationship could get much weirder. 3) He is my boyfriend, and I do love him!_

She smiled bemusedly at his continuing argument, now so fast that it was basically a continuous stream of sound. She placed a finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up. She replaced that finger with her mouth and started kissing him. He seemed shocked at first, but gave into it. He slid his tongue into her mouth again and claimed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into his lap, cutting off her protests with his tongue and his mouth. They pulled apart, but didn't change their positions. She ran a hand up and down his back, looking beyond him into the distance. She looked back at him then nodded, smiling. She kissed him softly and pulled herself out of his lap.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know how I did!

Thanks to my awesome reviewers (don't really feel like listing, sorry, will next time.) and my awesome beta reader, Zako Lord of Randomnessness.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I have now tried to type up this intro three times, I'm done trying.

Sorry it's late.

Thanks to my reviewers, it means a lot.

Thanks to my stand-in Beta reader, sakuradancer3

R&R

* * *

He felt more energy than he had ever felt before. _So this is what love feels like…_ He was practically doing his victory dance while running. He felt so giddy that his usual energy level seemed almost stereotypically Goth-like in comparison. He went over to his headquarters and ran around full-speed, almost forgetting to vibrate before he created a sonic boom. He ran from room to room, leaving them all remarkably clean for someone of the male species to have cleaned them. He had arranged another date with Jinx for 4:30. That was three hours away. Even if he had been able to concentrate on anything else, he wouldn't have felt like trying. 

Jinx was pacing up and down her room, trying to decide what to tell her teammates. That annoying little voice that was her conscience popped up in her head again.

"_**Nothing." **_

_Pardon?_

"_**You heard yourself. Don't tell them squat."**_

_Not even that I'm just going to go live with my boyfriend?_

"_**Yeah, like they won't have SeeMore brainwash you so they can implant a tracking device."**_

_Well…_

"_**It's your choice, Jinx. Even though I'm in your head, I'm not all of it. I don't get to decide what you do, unfortunately."**_

The little voice winked out of her head, leaving Jinx with a sense of apprehension and wariness of her teammates. Out loud, she said "She's- I mean, I'm right. They would just brainwash me…I can't tell them anything."

At 4:15, Jinx headed through the living room on her way out the door. Unfortunately, her teammates noticed. "Where're you going now?" Gizmo's whiny little voice asked. Jinx grit her teeth and turned back towards them. "I'm going out with my boyfriend. I'll be back later." She turned and was out the door before Gizmo could even repeat his question about who it was.

Jinx's frown turned into a wide grin as soon as she spotted Wally. She resisted the sudden impulse to run the rest of the way and leap into his arms. She felt like scowling because of the idea, but was too happy to give it much of a second thought. When she walked up, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly, enchantingly. She was dazed when he pulled back and just stood there grinning at her. "Hi!" he said, still staying with his arms around her waist. She shook her head to clear away the fuzz. "Hi, Wally." She smiled up at him and disentangled herself from his grasp.

He wouldn't let her get away so easy, though, and took her hand, despite her many protests. They walked down the street, not really having a plan on where they were going. Suddenly, Wally spotted something that made him turn quickly under an arch. Jinx laughed, being pulled along, and Wally looked back at her and smiled. He tugged on her hand to pull her closer, and she finally realized that they were in the clearing where they had had their first kiss. She rolled her eyes and took her hand out of his, walking halfway across the clearing before turning around to look at him, a bemused smile on her face. "Cliché much?" she said, laughing a little.

He grinned at her. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." She feigned shock and hurt. "Is it not a good idea now?" He walked slowly over to her, his eyes dancing. Before she knew it, he had used his super speed to pick her up, put her legs around his waist, and move over onto the bench. She laughed at him, and she could feel his grin against her mouth as he kissed her.

His hand rested on the pale, smooth skin of her stomach. She was lazily tracing a finger up and down his back with one hand, and playing with his hair with the other. When they pulled apart, Jinx was completely under him, and not at all worried by her position. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it. She released it and inserted her tongue into his mouth. She explored brashly, claiming him for hers. He didn't seem to mind all that much by the way he was running his own tongue against hers every so often. She pulled back and they both breathed heavily for a while, Wally using his elbows to keep most of his weight off of her.

He smiled down at her, and she couldn't help but think that, with the sun turning his hair into almost a halo of deep red-gold, he looked like some sort of a demi-god. She smiled softly at him, feeling perfectly content. He scooted until he wasn't on top of her anymore, and tugged her into his lap. She laughed as she stumbled and fell sitting on him.

He put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her up against him. He nuzzled against her neck playfully, surprising a laugh out of her. He smiled lopsidedly while saying "This may be the most I've ever heard you laugh." She blushed. "Well, I guess that it just comes out when you're happy." He grinned. "Do I really make you happy?" She looked at him in shock. "Of course you do! How could you not think that?" He smiled as he pulled her back up against him. "No reason, just poor self-confidence, I guess." She smiled sleepily, drifting off a little.

Wally's smile was gone, replaced by a look of apprehension and determination, but Jinx couldn't see that. "Jinx?" he said. She responded with a sleepy. "Yeah?" He bit his lip. "Jinx…" his hesitation confused her and she looked up at him. "Jinx…I love you."

* * *

I'm putting this in here just to tell you how much I wanted to put a cliffy right there. But NOOOO, I had to go and be all nice and keep writing! I'd better get some reviews out of this! LOL!

* * *

Jinx stared at Wally in confusion. She made a strangled sound and jumped out of his lap. Wally sat there, feeling dumb and berating himself for telling her. She ran a hand through her hair, then turned to him with anger in her face. She walked up to him and said. "No, Wally. You can't love me. You still don't even know if I might turn you over to the Brotherhood!"

She turned around and walked away, then walked back quickly. "You don't even know if I might have been planning all along to get the Hive Five to jump you! You certainly can't know if I wasn't just using you! I mean, Wally, use some brains!" She paced back and forth in front of him. "You don't even know if I'm a villain or a good guy! How can you just jeopardize everything you hold dear like that? You can't love me, Wally! Don't you see how dangerous it is?" She was turned away from him, and she felt him grabbing her hand.

"I can see how it could be, but you aren't like that." She turned on him, her eyes glowing pink. "How do you know that?" she snapped. He took back her hand, and refused to relinquish his grasp on it, no matter how hard she pulled. "Jinx, I know you aren't going to do any of those things, because you wouldn't have just told me all that." She glared at him. "Reverse psychology." She said simply.

He ignored her. "I know you weren't planning on having the Hive Five jump me, because there have been plenty of great opportunities for you to. As for jeopardizing 'everything I hold dear', did you stop to consider that I just might hold you a little more dear than all of that?" his voice had gained an angry quality with the last sentence, and the sentence itself floored her. "Y-you care more about me than about keeping yourself safe?" He nodded, his expression softening. "And that's why I can't believe that you're a villain." He grinned, his eyes twinkling. "A villain couldn't kiss a hero like that." She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up a hand to stop her. "And a villain wouldn't agree to move into a hero's headquarters."

He tugged her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She struggled briefly, but gave up. He kissed her, and it was rougher than all the others, filled with more raw emotion. She was surprised to feel his tears on her cheeks. He pulled back, and she realized that it hadn't been just his tears on her cheeks. Because she just realized what all this meant. He didn't care who she was, or what path she chose, he loved her. Without purpose, without reason, without thought. He loved her. And she loved him. _Only he doesn't know it yet._

She realized with a jolt the kind of inner turmoil that he must be going through. He let go of her hand, and she felt an icy panic grip her stomach. "Wally! Wait!" He looked at her with hurt eyes. She reached for his hand, but he snatched it away. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. "Wally, you dimwit! I love you too! Would you come out of your own little world long enough to let me keep you from leaving before I can tell you?"

She choked slightly on her tears and he stared at her in shock. She turned away from him and let the tears flow. She felt his hand on her shoulders as he turned her around and pulled her to him. He held her steady with one hand while he rocked her back and forth, stroking her back and crooning to her.

His heart was soaring, but he was still confused. When her crying had slowed and come to a stop, he pulled her over to the bench. He sat her down next to him, and tenderly wiped off her face. He smiled softly, unsurely, at her. She smiled back at him weakly. She gave out a bark of laughter, wiping away a tear from her eye; she said "I must have been acting pretty stupid." He shook his head. "No…you were…confused, and upset. And you knew that I probably shouldn't be telling you this." She smiled and shook her head, saying "Then we're both equally guilty, I guess."

He laughed, and smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her softly, a sigh escaping her lips. They pulled back, and just sort of stared at each other in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was an understanding silence. Wally put his arm around Jinx's shoulders, and she lay her head on his shoulder. They stared at the sunset for a while. Then Wally turned to Jinx and kissed her, and all either of them could think was _So this is what love feels like._

_

* * *

_

There's more to come!

Should I write a sequel?

_

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Jinx or Kid Flash, I do, however, own my genius world hunger solving cheese-doodle tree idea!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm getting tired of listing them , you have no idea how annoying it is, but you can be sure that I appreciate every single one!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jinx shut her bedroom door, rolling her eyes in exasperation at her teammates. _Former teammates. _She corrected herself, not without a little discomfort. She stared blankly at the empty boxes piled at the foot of her bed. With a sigh, she moved towards them and lifted one, heading towards her book case. Before she had filled it halfway, she felt a hand in the small of her back and she grinned as she turned into his kiss. He pulled his head back, keeping his arms around her waist. He marveled at how much her presence just made him feel…right.

He looked down on the floor where she had dropped the box she was packing. "Need a hand packing?" he asked with a grin. She looked around at her room, seeming to only then remember that that was where they were. "Wally! You shouldn't be here! What if they find you?" He shrugged. "I run. Why would they be coming into your room, anyway?"

She rolled her eyes "You're not exactly as quiet as a mouse, Wally." He grinned. "But I can be quick." She sighed in resignation. "Fine, just be-" All her stuff was packed in the boxes, her bed sheets folded on top of the bed, and her sketchbook in his hands, unopened. She rolled her eyes as she said "careful." They smiled at each other and she took her sketchbook from him, placing it on top of a box of books.

"So, shall we move this stuff to my place?" Wally said. Jinx looked at her door. "Um…A thought just occurred to me, Wally. How are we getting these out of here? I mean, my team is pretty clueless, but I **hope** they're not that dumb!" He laughed. "You know I can vibrate my molecules, right?" She pursed her lips. "Considering that that's how you've gotten into my room twice before, I should hope so. But that box isn't _your_ molecules." He shrugged. "I can vibrate it anyway."

She looked at him and shook her head, laughing. "Ok, wonder-boy, let's move this stuff to your place." He grinned at her and took two or three boxes, holding them tightly and vibrating through the wall. He was back in just a second to get the next few boxes. Soon, there was nothing left in Jinx's room but her. She looked around at her bare room, the expression on her face almost sad. Wally held out a hand to her "Shall we go, my lady?" She laughed and nodded "But wait, first I need to do something." He nodded and she pulled out a piece of folded paper. She laid the paper on her former desk, removing her hand from it slowly.

She turned to face him and smiled. He took her hand, smiling gently. He led her near the far wall and picked her up, bridal style. He started vibrating his molecules, and she had only the feeling of the strangest sensation she had ever experienced before they were through. He didn't put her down, though, and ran over to his headquarters, stopping at his door. He set her down on her feet and kissed her gently on the cheek before he opened the door. He gestured with his hand, implying that she should go in first.

_Not too shabby._ She found herself thinking as she stepped into the small adjoined kitchen and living room. It was clean and neat, a nice contrast to her team's old headquarters. She ran her hand over the separating counter. She turned back around to Wally, who raised one eyebrow and walked towards her. He took her in his arms and leaned his forehead against hers. "How do you like it?" She smiled up at him. "It's pretty good so far." He grinned and turned, holding her around the waist. "I guess that's just a small hint to show you the rest?" She made a fake gasp of shock. "How did you **ever** pick up on that subtle clue?" He chuckled. "Oh, I have my ways."

They reached her room, where all the stuff was still in the boxes. He moved over to one of them, sighing slightly as he let go of her waist. "Where do you want me to put this?" He said, holding up a book. She smiled and pointed. He had all of her books there in under a second. She leaned against the doorjamb and smiled as she directed where he should put everything. He was done in about five seconds. He grinned as he skidded to a halt in front of her. She looked around her room in approval, nodding softly.

He sidled up to her, hugging her around the waist and leaning his head on top of hers. "Like it?" She smiled up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "It's great." He grabbed the last box, full of towels and various bathroom paraphernalia. "The bathroom's over here." He said, walking to a door and opening it. He put the towels on a shelf and lined up everything else in a neat row. "That's the computer room; my bedroom's down the hallway over there." He said, pointing. "You've seen the kitchen and living room, and there's no need to scare you by showing you my room or my bathroom. The gym's downstairs. And I think that pretty much covers it all."

She smiled at him. "I don't think I've said it yet, but thank you." A tear rolled down her cheek. "For…everything." He smiled softly at her, walking towards her. He hugged her and stroked her back as the tears flowed down her cheeks. When her tears stopped, she looked up at him with a smile on her face. He wiped away her tears and kissed her softly, lingering. "You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me, Jinx. I've wanted to do it all. I should be thanking you for letting me." She laughed softly. "You're welcome, then." She leaned her head against his chest.

They stood like that for a long time, just being there. She sighed. "I love you, Wally." He smiled. "I love you too, Jinx." They stepped out of their embrace and just smiled at each other. "Do you want to maybe go out and do something tonight, Jinx?" Wally asked. Jinx nodded "Sure." She flashed him a grin.

At about seven Jinx and Wally were walking down the stairs leading to the outside of the building. The night was cold and Jinx cuddled against Wally for warmth. They had decided to go see a movie and get dinner afterwards, so they headed to the theater. They sat down in their seats and talked comfortably until the opening credits. They only actually saw less than half of the movie.

When they were leaving the theater, Wally said "That was a pretty good movie." Jinx laughed. "Wally, don't act like either one of us saw enough to pass that kind of judgment!" They laughed and blushed. Wally shrugged. "Would you have rather seen the movie?" She smirked, moving closer to him. "Nope." They laughed again and talked the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When they were heading back up the stairs, Wally said "I hope you don't still feel bad about leaving the closest thing you've ever had to a family." Jinx shook her head. "They're not the closest thing I've ever had to a family, Wally. You are." He grinned at her even as his heart soared. "Well, then. I think I'd better talk to the U.N. about genetically producing those cheese-doodle trees!" Jinx stared at Wally like he'd gone insane. Wally put one hand on the back of his neck and blushed. "Uh…don't worry about it; not important." She laughed at his discomfort and waited for him to unlock the door.

* * *

SeeMore was standing outside Jinx's door. She had been in her room a lot lately, and he was getting worried. It was no secret that he had a crush on her, everyone just chose politely to ignore it, at least when Jinx was around. He heard voices in her room, he didn't dare use his x-ray vision, if she found out she'd kill him, so he just put his ear against the door to hear them better. "You're not exactly as quiet as a mouse, Wally." _It's Jinx._ "But I can be quick." _And some guy!_

SeeMore pulled back from the door in hurt shock. _But how did he get in there with no one seeing? The only person who might be able to do that is…but no! Jinx hates him! …but she did set him free…and…he said "I can be quick." It **is** him! But why is he in there?_ SeeMore put his ear back on the door. "Ok, wonder-boy, let's move this stuff to your place." _His place?_ "Shall we go, my lady?" _She just laughed…I didn't know she could laugh._ "But wait, first I need to do something." _What does she have to do?_

He kept his ear against the door, but didn't hear anything else. When he had been there for a few minutes, he straightened. He knocked on her door. No answer. He eased open her door. When he saw the first crack of her room, he flung the door open the whole way. He walked into the center of the room and turned in a circle. _Nothing._ He sat down on the floor, staring into space. _She's gone…She's really gone. And judging from this, she's not coming back._

Then he noticed the note on her desk. _Is this what she had to do?_ He got up and opened it. He read the contents as if in a trance.

**Dear Hive Five,**

**If you've gotten this note, I am already gone. I am not coming back. I have left to go live with my boyfriend, and I am giving up the villain lifestyle. As incompetent as most of you were, I still appreciate all that you did for me and thank you for it. I have taken my personal belongings, but have left the furniture in case you want to remain the Hive Six. Or hawk it for money, whatever. I couldn't tell you my plans before because you would not have let me finish them. I know you too well to trust you. You will not be able to find me, please do not try. I hope that when we meet next it will be under pleasant circumstances, but I doubt it greatly.**

**-Jinx**

SeeMore folded the note back up. _She's become a hero. What else could it mean? Damn! That pretty boy actually managed to convert her!_ SeeMore seethed for a few moments, but when he calmed down, he was thinking more rationally. _No, she wouldn't have done it just for him. And she seemed happy. _He sighed, and left the room to break the news to the others.

When he got to the living room, SeeMore said nothing, just handed Gizmo the note. When Gizmo was done reading, he began cursing loudly. "That crud-picking, no good, two timing, rotten cheese ball!" Billy, Kyd Wycked and Mammoth all looked at him in confusion. Gizmo glared at the note. "Jinx left with her no good boyfriend!"

They all looked at each other, and Kyd Wycked said "So she's gone? Not coming back?" No one on the team even knew he **could** talk, but they shrugged it off. Gizmo nodded grimly. "Says she gave up villainy, the whole nine yards! If I ever catch her somewhere!" He left the threat unfinished, grinding a fist into the palm of his other hand. SeeMore made the split second decision to not give away that he knew more than just what was in the note. It could put Jinx in danger. While the rest of the team was cursing Jinx's name, SeeMore sat on the couch and hoped that she was happy.

* * *

Ok, YAY FOR ME! This is the longest thing I have ever written! YAY! Ok, next chapter might be nearing the end, but I don't know If I'll end it there or not. 

P.S. I realized that you guys should probably know what the sequel would be about if you were to decide ifI should write it. It's going to be that the Hive Five destroy Kid Flash and Jinx's headquarters, and also the headquarters of two new super heroes (cough me and my friend Zako cough) and they have to move in with the Teen Titans. The two new superheroes become catalysts beyond their wildest dreams! There will still be Jinx/KF, but there will also be BB/Rae, Rob/Star, and Cy/Bee if I can figure out how to get her there.

Thanks for reading! Now review!


	11. Chapter 11

I feel so sad…but I also feel happy. This is the last chapter. (Wipes away tear.) I've never actually finished anything before, so I'm happy, but ending it makes me sad…

There's going to be a sequel, which I hope you all read, despite any prejudice against OC's. The OC's aren't what the story's about. We're just there as catalysts.

Well, I hope that you all enjoy this very much, and I hoped that you liked the story!

* * *

Thanks to all the AWESOME reviewers I have: 

**writeing to free**

**GizmoBunny**

**thechickenlittle**

**Shay Bo Bay**

**sakuradancer3**

**NemesisMuse**

**Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are h...**

**Nightlark**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**Shilohood**

**TTfangirl111**

**Meiriona**

**GUCIGIRL**

**JesusTitanFreak**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness (extra bonuses for being my beta reader!)**

**mtm123**

**Draco Blade  
**

**

* * *

**

And here we go!

* * *

When Jinx woke up the next morning, she had to think for a moment to remember where she was. She sat up and looked around her room. A high window was letting in sunlight and she couldn't help but notice how cheesy it looked. She smiled anyway. She grabbed a set of clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she was in the shower she poked around the new-found feelings she had about Wally and after deciding that they were still thriving and healthy, she stepped out into the steamy bathroom. 

Wally had a close call that morning. He was hungry, and he almost forgot about Jinx. He had walked (hey, it was early!) halfway to the kitchen in his underwear before remembering that he now had someone living with him. He blushed for a long time after he ran back to his room. Once he was dressed, he walked to the kitchen, where Jinx was looking in his cabinets. She turned when she heard him and smiled. _I could definitely get used to seeing her first thing when I wake up!_ He found himself thinking. His admittedly teenage male mind followed the only path that teenage boy's minds could possibly follow at that point and blushed scarlet.

He shook it off and walked up to her. "Finding everything ok?" She laughed, peering into the dark, extremely messy cabinets. "Just like home." She said with a wry grin. He reached around her and pulled out a box of cereal. He looked into the cabinet next to her and found a bowl. He pulled out the drawer to his left for a spoon, and sped over to the fridge for some milk. He put it down in front of her, saying "There you go." And turned to get his own breakfast. She pecked him on the cheek, gathering everything he had handed her and went to the table to sit down.

Once they were done with breakfast, Jinx sat back and looked around the room. She leaned forward again and asked "So what do you do here all day?" He shrugged. "Train, patrol. It's usually a quiet time of day for crime, so I tend to wait a while before going out on patrol. What'd you guys usually do?" She snorted. "Mammoth was never up till noon. Or later. Besides, most of our work was done late at night." He could tell that she was uncomfortable talking about the past, so he didn't push it.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. His male teenage mind started acting up again, and he mentally slapped himself. _Bad! Bad horny kid speedster! _She shrugged, thinking. The phone rang and they jumped slightly. He got up to answer it. When he hung up the phone, he looked at Jinx with worry. "Jinx, that was Robin of the Teen Titans." Jinx nodded, her brow wrinkled. Kid Flash looked away and continued. "He called because the big fight is starting. All the Teen Titans against the Brotherhood of Evil." She lowered her head and nodded. "Jinx, I need to go help them. I won't make you come-"

She held up a hand. "Wait, Wally. Why wouldn't I be coming? Like you said yourself 'A villain wouldn't agree to move into a hero's headquarters.' If I'm not a villain, Wally, then what does that make me? I can't be a civilian with these powers." He looked up at her in amazement. "But your old team…they'll probably be there." She bit her lip, looking to the side. "Well, I care more about you than them. But just one thing." She grinned, he looked at her quizzically. "I get to beat up my old team. Revenge is a dish best served with walloping blasts of hex magic." He squinted his eyes. "Uh, I don't think that's exactly the saying…" She rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, Wally. Come on, we need to go. We're probably late already."

* * *

SeeMore packed up his stuff and sneaked out of the headquarters, practically holding his breath until he was three blocks away. He looked around, deciding what to do. He looked into his bag at the last thing he'd ever steal, money from the Hive Five's vault. He hadn't left a note for his teammates. They would have no clue where he was. Hell, _he_ didn't even know where he was going to be. He walked to the airport and looked at the scheduled flights. 

_I need to go somewhere where nothing happens. Ever…Where's a place where nothing ever happens? __...I've got it! Tallahassee, Florida! No one would **ever** go there by choice! It's perfect! My team would **never** guess where I was._

He bought his ticket and was on the next plane to Tallahassee. He looked out of the window at his old city. He turned away and looked ahead to the new horizons waiting for him.

* * *

Kid Flash slowed to a stop in front of the Brotherhood's headquarters. He set Jinx down on her feet. "Jinx, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." She lowered her head, and when she raised it there was a look of resolve in her eyes. "That's where you're wrong, Wally. I do have to do this. I have to help." He nodded, and kissed her. When he pulled back, his mouth was cocked in a half-smile, determination flashing in his eyes. He walked to the doors and looked back at her before zooming in. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. She walked in and watched from the shadows. 

She was surprised to see her team gathered in front of the steps, Kid Flash facing them. _Wait. My team minus one. SeeMore isn't here._ "Now's the time when you're probably thinking 'I shouldn't have hooked up with these Brotherhood guys.' Hate to say it, but told ya!" Jinx rolled her eyes, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Wally spotted her and winked almost imperceptibly.

Jinx jumped as Cyborg was thrown back on the stairs with a groan. Kid Flash looked at him. "Sorry I'm late," he said. He turned towards Jinx as she walked down the stairs. He pointed his thumb at her, saying "I had to pick up a friend." Jinx smiled at him, almost laughing. Her teammates were stunned. "You're with him? Traitor!" Gizmo yelled. Wally looked at her. "You probably have some catching up to do." He said before he zoomed off. She looked back at her partial former team and shrugged. "Nothing personal." She said. She snapped her fingers and a huge wave of hex magic swept them up and over to the freezing machine.

She looked after them and shook her head. She looked around the room, trying to spot someone to fight. She fought with a couple of villains before coming face-to-face with Raven. She looked at her and would have walked right past, but Raven stepped into her path and held up glowing black fists. Realizing that Raven didn't know what side she was on now, Jinx put up her hands and surrendered a step, shaking her head. "Whoa! Raven, I'm on your side!" Raven laughed scornfully. Jinx backed another step. "Honest!" Wally zoomed up and correctly analyzed the situation in an instant. He looked at Raven, "It's true, she is." And planted a blistering kiss on Jinx's mouth as proof. He ran off to put more people under the freezing ray and Jinx touched her hand to her mouth in shock, blushing.

Raven was staring at her in astonishment. Jinx turned to her, blushing a furious red. When Raven was still staring slack-jawed a whole minute later, Jinx cleared her throat and Raven shook her head, as if coming out of a trance. Just when Jinx was turning to leave, Raven said "Jinx," Jinx turned back to face her. Raven was blushing. _Raven can blush?_ "do you think you could give me some hints about Beast Boy?" Jinx's eyes opened in shock and she looked beyond Raven to where the green changeling was fighting with a giant dragon. She looked back at Raven and smiled. "Sure, but how about a time when we're a little less preoccupied?" Raven nodded sheepishly and turned to resume fighting.

The heroes gathered in a group, all but one villain frozen. Jinx was standing in the back with Wally. Wally held her hand, reassuring her about her new comrades. He had had to come running up more than once to keep her from being attacked, but he hadn't ever again explained it in quite the…unorthodox manner with which he had explained it to Raven. "Dudes, check it out! Brain freeze!" Beast Boy said, laughing. Everyone groaned. _What she sees in him…_ Jinx shook her head.

Later, once all the Titans had reduced Dr. Light to a quivering mass on the ground, Kid Flash came up to Jinx, grinning. "Ready to go?" She smiled at him, nodding. He kissed her and picked her up. He ran, vibrating through obstacles, holding her tight. They arrived in their living room, but he didn't put her down. He walked over to the sofa and sat, still holding her. She looked at him questioningly, but he pretended not to see it.

He started kissing her shoulders, her neck, her jaw line, moving up until he was almost on her mouth. She had taken in one startled breath, and hardly breathed afterward. "W-Wally." She said "What are you doing?" He chuckled, keeping his mouth so close to her skin that she could feel the vibrations of his words. "I'm kissing you." She took in a breath. "Why?" He moved a fraction of an inch closer to her mouth. "I'm thanking you. For helping. For putting aside you past differences with these people." He chuckled again. "For caring more about me than your old team." He kissed her, capturing her completely with his mouth. She melted under him, her sigh of surrender lost in the power of his kiss. By the time he pulled away, she had to grip his back tight to keep from falling out of his lap.

But he wouldn't have let her fall anyway.

_**THE END**_

**

* * *

**

...kind of.

Thank all of you so much for all of the great reviews you gave me and all of your enthusiasm for this story! I will miss writing this a lot, because the sequel will have many more characters. I'm so thankful to all of you, and I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**-** _Frosty Pickle Juice_


End file.
